


Loosefoot

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles AU's [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Footloose AU, Hiccstrid - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: She's the preacher's daughter and she's supposed to be untouchable. Too bad they can't keep their hands off each other.





	Loosefoot

**Loosefoot.**

**-**

_Let’s get this straight, son._

Hiccup could hardly breathe. Blonde hair fell out of its clip and into his face as lips kissed a hungry path down his throat.

_My Astrid’s a good girl. A smart girl._

His fingers dug into her knees, pressed tight at his hips. The straddling position she’d taken on his lap made her white sundress hitch up her thighs. Her hands weren’t shy as they explored beneath his beaten old leather jacket. 

_She is, Reverend Hofferson. She’s great._

“Touch me,” she breathed, and then he felt her dragging him over her waist. Her grasp was trembling with excitement as she groped her breasts with his hands, encouraging him with dark, hungry blue eyes. 

_I don’t know what this sudden **thing** is between you two, but do you know what I see, Hiccup?_

_What’s that, sir?_

_The mayor’s spoiled thrill-seeker son— throwing my daughter on the back of his motorcycle— and taking her back to that garage he hides out in to do indecent things._

“Ah! Yes, Hiccup. Yes.” She arched into his touch, dropping her mouth against his in another searing kiss. His jeans were tight, his arousal straining against the stiff fabric, and the way her pink panties peeked out every time she rocked against him did nothing to ease his suffering. 

He tugged at the neckline of her dress impatiently. Yanking it aside, he felt her gasp between his lips as he touched the soft skin of her breasts. He rolled a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and her palms slipped down his chest until they were finding the bulge at his groin. 

_It’s not.. like that. I care about your daughter a lot, sir._

Her tongue slipped between his lips.

_Let me make myself clear, Hiccup. I don’t want you near my daughter. She’s a good God-fearing girl and she’s got a bright future ahead of her. _I don’t want her on that death trap you call a bike and I don’t want her in that garage. I won’t have a kid like you screwing up her life by getting her in one kind of trouble or another.__

__I… With all due respect, Reverend. I think that’s her choice._ _

He didn’t hear the crackle of his zipper as she tugged it down, but the sharp pressure against his hard-on disappeared. His exhale came out ragged and harsh. Sucking greedily at the tip of her tongue, he moved one hand to the back of her head to secure her mouth to his. Small, deft fingers searched the shape of him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He tugged at her nipple a little harder than he meant to, and she moaned helplessly.

_I’ll say it again, son._

She was stroking him now, rubbing her palm against his length as she fought with the restrictive cut of his jeans. Hiccup broke their kiss to groan into her smooth shoulder. The strap of her dress was falling aside, and he dragged his lips over the skin it exposed.

“What did my dad say to you?” she whispered breathlessly. 

His fingers tangled in gold waves. 

_Stay away from my daughter._

Hiccup nibbled at her neck and hissed when her reaction made her grip tighten inside his pants. The kiss he pressed into her pulse point let him feel the way her heart was racing.

“Nothing important.”


End file.
